Birthday, Black Feathers and Night Flight
by imLittleLily
Summary: Harry Potter. What do you want for your Birthday? This little drabble expresses Harry's experience as he receives his Wizarding Inheritance. Enjoy. Blessings. LL
1. Happy Birthday

_**Please Note: AN and Disclaimer are located below.  
Warning: Language**_

Summary; What do _you_ want for your Birthday? This little drabble expresses Harry's experience as he receives his Wizarding Inheritance. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

**Update: May 14, 2005. Review responses have been added at the bottom.**

* * *

**_Birthday,_** **_Black Feathers & Night Flight  
Presented by: imLittleLily_**

_**July 30, 1996; 11:40 pm . . . **_

Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived, was lying on his bed reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_, as a simple means of passing the minutes until midnight. He couldn't remember how many times he had already read it, but tonight he was simply reviewing it for the sake of having something to occupy his time until it was time to receive his Wizarding Inheritance. He flipped the pages, studying strategy images and the best ways in which to use them. He sighed when he got to the page showing the reader how to maneuver the Wronski Feint. He already knew this as he thought to himself, _Why am I looking at this?_

Harry reached up and pushed his glasses up his nose as he watched the quidditch player execute a perfect Feint, and then fly off the page only to reappear on the other side to redo the intricate move - forever, or at least for the life of the book. Harry studied the move once more.

He shook his head as he asked himself why he was looking at the same images again. _Good question._ He smirked as he while he turned another page. 'Mione would have scolded him for spending time on something he already had memorized. The coming term would be the beginning of sixth year after all. While it was true that Quidditch was important, it would not be on any of their exams, she would think he was wasting his valuable studying time. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered his last letter from her, "Harry, it is time to get serious, we have only two more years at Hogwarts, you know . . . "

He looked up from his book as he thought of Hermione and turned to look at the digital clock on his desk. Blaring red numbers announced that it was now 11:56. He sighed, closed the book and placed it on the floor next to his bed.

His gaze traveled around his small bedroom. There was barely enough room for his bed, desk and chair. The wardrobe pushed tightly into the corner made the room appear smaller. He sighed once more as he looked at Hedwig's empty cage, missing her companionship. He had sent her to Remus for the night since he was unsure what would occur when he came into his wizard's inheritance.

Remus had offered to let him stay at Grimmauld Place tonight, but Harry just did not feel ready to go to Sirius' home so soon after his death.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to eject the sad thoughts surrounding Sirius from his mind. He would think more on that later.

Harry took a deep cleansing breath and let it out as his eyes traveled once more to his clock. Just as they stopped to view the red numbers, the clock flipped to 12:00. He inhaled sharply.

A white and gold spiral of warm air began to form around him. Its motion was surprisingly powerful yet very calming. He sat up straight on his bed in a cross legged position as the air tightened around him like an embrace. The sensation he experienced was one of exhilaration as though he was soaring around the pitch at Hogwarts on his Firebolt.

Then without any warning whatsoever . . .

He was . . . well at least he was soaring . . . around the pitch.

In panic Harry landed within the dark stands of the pitch. He perched in a Slytherin seat and shook out his feathers, trying to look down at himself. His breathing was erratic from both joyful excitement and surprised panic. He tried once more to get a better look at himself; all he could really tell was that black feathers covered him. He glanced around the pitch, and then looked toward the castle where he noticed a light shining like a beacon in the headmaster's office high within his tower.

Harry ruffled his feathers once more ,and then shook his head. It wasn't that he thought that Dumbledore would be upset, it was more that he was still surprised himself and didn't feel ready to share.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. _Well_, he thought, _you've got to do it sometime_.

When he exhaled, Harry spread his wings and jumped from the high seat. The rush of wind around him filled him with a sense of freedom he had never experienced before. His soul soared as it melded with his new found freedom. His wings stretched to their full span and caught the air. He glided just above the grass, and then flew straight up into the dark night, through the three hoops at the western end of the pitch.

He sang out in blissful happiness and exhilaration, and then headed south to Surrey.

The journey south became an adventure of new experiences. He sang out again as he continued, occasionally stopping to enjoy the summer night under the brilliant stars. Harry soared and flipped in circles as he learned this new winged dance.

The lights of cities seemed to blink their night sparks of life reaching upward to the sky which had its own light show. The dipper shaped moon hung low in the sky surrounded by stars blinking in their individual attempt to be noticed.

Harry smiled within his mind at the broad vista before him, and then sang as he performed another loop, spinning and spiraling just before gliding down to land in a tree and catch his breath.

At one point during his flight, he reached an area that seemed to have a different atmosphere which spread all around him giving him a strong sense of belonging. He spread his wings to lazily glide along the wind currents through the darkened sky. Suddenly he was surprised as a band of summer heat lightening lit up the sky with its awesome beauty and power.

Within his mind he smiled once more as blissful peace spread its essence through him. He had never experienced such happieness--even on his Firebolt. The connection of air with his feathers gave the sensation of being who he had always meant to be.

Harry arrived Privet Drive just as the sun began to rise over the park's trees, jungle gym and swings. He landed on the highest bar of the jungle gym and watched his cousin Dudley. He studied Dudley as he ran by without a glance at the large bird, he wasn't breathing heavy so Harry decided that he had just begun his run. He watched as he continued along the front of the park down the road and beginning the loop that would take him to the back of the park along Vista Road.

Once Dudley stepped around the corner out of sight, he lifted his black wings and headed to Number _4_ Privet Drive.

Harry landed on the top of the fence that enclosed the backyard of Number _4_ and looked up at his bedroom window. _Damn, how did I get out without opening the window?_ He scanned the yard as he thought about how he was going to get back into the house. _I guess I could apparate, well maybe . . . but damn, I hate to apparate._

He shuddered, feathers moving on the morning air in response as he recalled the secret lessons Remus had been giving him in apparition since the Department of Mysteries fiasco. He simply did not like the disjointed sensation the experienced with apparition.

Harry sighed.

He closed his eyes and thought about his problem. _I don't even know how to change back to be just Harry._ He opened them and looked longingly into his bedroom. He spread his wings and glided down to the round patio table and looked in through the back door.

A blue jay arrived at Aunt Petunia's feeder. He squawked at Harry for intruding in his territory.

Harry shook his head and sent out his own musical sounds in response.

The jay flew to the fence with an angry flip of his tail feathers and continued to glare at the strange bird.

Harry turned his attention from the angry blue jay back to his upstairs window. Within his mind stubbornness surfaced. His glance became focused on the glass just before he closed his eyes.

With a flashpoint of fire, he opened his eyes to find himself sitting on his bed . . . in human form.

He stood up quickly. "Whoa!"

A quick look in his mirror showed Harry he was indeed in human form once more. He studied his blurry reflection to see if there had been any other visible changes. He frowned, and then realized the problem; he raised his hand and pulled his round wire framed glasses from his face.

He could see perfectly. He smirked at his reflection then studied his hair. It was slightly longer then he usually wore it and just as mussed as if he had been flying. _Well that isn't anything new_, he thought and turned his head slightly. He inhaled sharply when he realized that his hair had green highlights within the new length. He pulled some in front of his eyes and whistled softly as the softness surprised him. It had been soft before, now it felt like spun silk. He shook it out gently and caught the green tint in the early morning sunshine coming in through the window.

_Blimy, Uncle Vernon won't like that._ As he processed the thought, the green vanished as if it had never been there. Harry arched a brow at his reflection.

With a soft laugh he closed his eyes and focused hard. When he opened his eyes he was gifted with the sight of his messy locks with green and silver tips. He smirked, a laugh bubbled up. _That would be cool to show Salz._ He changed his hair back and decided to shower before Dudley got back from his run. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the bathroom for a quick clean-up.

After finishing, Harry walked the short distance back to his room. As he opened his bedroom door, Dudley entered the upstairs hall and nodded in a flash of a greeting. Harry responded in kind and wondered, not for the first time this summer, what had happened to his cousin to create so much change in him.

They had not fought this summer and Dudley seemed constantly busy with working out--either at the youth center or in the basement here. Harry shook his head and entered his room. His thought process changed as he stood in front of his mirror. He realized that indeed he had undergone other changes, less noticeable then he had expected. He tilted his head and studied himself.

Black wavy hair hung wet around his face. It felt strangely soft. He shook his head energetically thus spreading water across his room. He stopped when a sudden movement of air blew some of his parchments to the floor from his desk. He looked down at them wondering what had happened. He frowned at them and then shook his head violently once more only to have the air stir once more. His hair was now completely dry.

He studied his reflection once more. He could tell that he was taller but he wasn't sure how much. He reached up and ran his fingers through his hair as he wondered what other new and interesting experiences he would have. He picked up his parchments and pulled some fresh clothing from his wardrobe. He needed to get ready to leave because he was expected at the Burrow this afternoon for his Birthday party.

Harry entered the kitchen to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the house. He nodded to his aunt, poured himself a large glass of milk and sat down.

Aunt Petunia slipped a plate full of breakfast in front of him. He noticed that it contained more than usual, a silent, secretive Happy Birthday.

He whispered, "Thank you."

She nodded and turned as Dudley entered. "You're running late, Dudley. You should eat something before you leave."

Dudley nodded and sat down to begin his breakfast.

Silence filled the kitchen as everyone began eating, lost within their own thoughts.

Dudley was almost finished when the phone rang. He rolled his eyes as Harry studied him and answered with a rough, "Yeah?"

Piers Polkiss was on the other end.

Harry could hear him insisting that Dudley should hurry because, "That damn prat was already here and . . . "

Harry arched a brow rose as his cousin laughed.

"I'll be there, chill Piers." He snorted as Piers said something else that Harry was unable to understand. Dudley hung up.

"Gotta go, mum," Dudley said, standing and reaching for his backpack. "I'll be back later then usual today."

Petunia nodded. "I won't be home this afternoon. Garden Club."

Dudley, already in the hall grunted. "Bye!" The front door slammed.

Once they were alone, Petunia asked him, "You'll be leaving at eleven?"

"Yes." Harry stood and took his breakfast dishes to the sink. "Remus, is picking me up. I'll be spending the night at the Burrow, and then coming back tomorrow."

"You won't be staying there the rest of the summer?"

Harry hesitated, and then shook his head. "Ron's going to Romania to work with his brother Charlie for a couple of weeks. I'm planning on going back to the Burrow the last week of break."

Petunia nodded and stood. She pulled her bag and keys to her across the counter. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry pondered her friendly response and finished his dishes. He went upstairs and began gathering his belongings to spend the night at the Burrow. He sighed as he thought about what he had experienced last night. It had been awesome to fly with such freedom. His mind traveled to his surprise appearance at the Quidditch pitch. He sat on the end of his bed wondering how he had gotten there and even how he had gotten back into his room. It had not been apparition--that he was sure of.

A shudder journed along his spine. He didn't like to apparate and had told Remus about the strange disjointed feeling it gave him. No, what had happened to him last night was something very different, almost as though he had been born with the innate ability to travel that way; the sensation was much smoother for him.

Harry frowned as he looked around his bedroom. The house was silent. He was alone with his thoughts. He looked down at his bag and realized that all he needed to pack now was his toothbrush from the bathroom. He picked it up and pulled it over his shoulder as he stood up. As if moving on instinct he turned and found himself, not standing in his bedroom--no, _now_ he stood in front of the bathroom vanity.

_Kewl_, he thought, studying his reflection in the mirror.

Harry exited the bathroom deep in thought. _Perhaps, I should keep all of these new gifts under wraps until I figure them all out_. He nodded at the decision as he made his way down the stairs to answer the door bell and greet Remus. He opened the door with a wide grin and excitement. The morning sun glinted on his wire framed glasses.

_Yes_ . . . some secrets would be held onto . . .

_**

* * *

**_

AN: _Kewl_ means _Cool_ and comes from the British slang dictionary that I use. If you are interested in reading more of my expressions of Harry Potter, check out my fic, _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. 

_Thanks for reading. All reviews are accepted with boundless gratitude. Blessings. LL

* * *

_

_May 14, 2005 _

Review responses, as always, are in the order received.

**DemonRogue:** Thanks so much for letting me know you enjoyed this little drabble. I was actually beginning to think that I had written a flop when there was no response to its debut. It was something that was begging to be expressed. Thank God for JKR's influence because she held onto a chapter for 13 years before finding a spot for it in book 6; HP and the Half Blood Prince. I learn something new from her so often that it is astounding. Thanks for the review. Blessings. LL

**Kiyoshi and Ame the Demons: **I'm glad you like this drabble. I just wanted to let you know that it is actually a 'Prequel' to my fic, _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. Harry's story is continued there if you wish to follow it. Thanks for taking the time to review. Blessings. LL

**Fifespice:** Thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed. I noticed you left a review at _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_, at chapter 5. I guess that means you know now that that is the sequel you were requesting. I hope you enjoy it. Blessings.

(LL sneaking in 1-16-08 to tighten and edit a bit. ;o)

* * *

**_Blanket Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout all of my expressions of HPfics. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Balistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog _book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either. 


	2. Flight into Conflict

_**Please Note: AN and Disclaimer are located below.  
Warning: Language**_

Summary; Harry uses his new gifts for conflict resolution for the first time. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

* * *

**_Birthday,_** **_Black Feathers & Night Flight  
Presented by: imLittleLily_**

**_Flight Into Conflict . . . _**

Harry stood in the back yard of Number _4_ Privet Drive and looked around at the perfectly manicured space with a sense of personal pride. He smiled at the new wild grass that he had planted before his birthday; witch grass, its soft blades spread out to create a symmetrical mound that would actually bloom with purple flowers later this fall.

He walked into the middle of the grassy area in his bare feet. He relished the sensation as the grass tickled his toes. He decided within his mind that it was time to be serous. He took several deep cleansing breaths, and then began his Tai Chi movements.

The late evening sun was setting and bringing the blossoming of many brilliant colors which flowed freely from the sky into the garden. The air kicked into a gentle breeze, bringing a dancing response from Harry's fringe. He closed his eyes, accepting the caress of his element.

Harry had left his hair at its new length after his birthday had brought him many new revelations. He had even allowed it to be tipped in green a few times when Uncle Vernon was away on one of his many business trips.

Aunt Petunia had simply arched her brows and gone on about her usual busy housewife schedule of Garden Club, Book Club and of course her shopping.

These few thoughts floated through his mind as he moved through his warm-up. Slowly, he began to close all other thoughts from his mind.

Tai Chi always helped him with his focus and clearing of his mind. In fact, he credited his beginning to learn Tai Chi with his newly gained confidence in Occlumency.

As Harry's mind cleared, a look of peace passed over his countenance. He however was not aware of this fact.

One of his watchers, however, was.

Dudley Dursley stood in his bedroom, behind the sheers that covered his window and watched his cousin. He swayed slightly to the music of his portable CD player as he readjusted the earphones. As the music caressed his ears he thought of his friendship with Draco Malfoy. It was definitely different. He had met him through Professor Snape when the Professor suggested that Draco and his friends begin to learn martial arts and kick boxing. D. watched Harry as he went through his Tai Chi in a deep meditative state. He wondered about the effect it would have on Harry's magic. Snape and Draco had told him that when a wizard learned to focus to the degree required by Tai Chi, they could often tap into new abilities and magickal energies.

He sighed. He had been trying to learn more about the world of wizards ever since that night in the alley when the Dememtors attacked. In his mind, it didn't make sense to know nothing about a potential enemy. Since he had begun hanging around Draco he had learned that the wizarding would was in turmoil--on the brink of war.

He stood in his bedroom, in his Muggle house, looking down at the savior of the wizarding world working out in his back yard.

The phone downstairs rang. He heard it vaguely through the music in his ears. Then he heard his mum, "Dudley, telephone." He sighed and went downstairs to talk to his friend, Draco.

* * *

Later that night . . .

Harry rummaged through his wardrobe checking to be sure it was empty. He was packing in preparation to leave for the Burrow in the morning. As he sorted through his books an old magazine fell to the floor. He reached down and picked it up. He studied its cover.

_The Quibbler; Harry Potter Speaks Out at Last; The Truth About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named & the Night I saw Him Return. _The magazine had his smiling face on its front. He had forgotten he had this copy in the whirlwind of events that occurred at the end of fifth year.

He sighed and shook his head. Since he had received his wizard's inheritance, he'd tried to put all of what happened behind him. Yes, it was difficult to lose Sirius; however, wasn't the idea of being a phoenix an extension of being a healer? If he was a healer, then he must heal himself before he could help others.

Another thought crossed his mind as he heard Aunt Petunia's voice coming through the closed door. He bit his lip thoughtfully, and then with his decision made started pulling a few choice items together.

_The Quibbler . . . _

_Quidditch Through the Ages _

_He Flew Like a Madman, _by Kennilworthy Whisp

_Ancient Runes Made Easy_

_Famous Fire Eaters_

_Muggles Who Notice_, by Blenheim Stalk

_Philosophy of the Mundane, The: Why Muggles Prefer Not to Know_, by Professor Mordicus Egg

Last but not least, _Magical Plants in the Modern World_, by Brenna Ena Mavelle.

Harry nodded to himself as he set those items off to the side, and then finished packing. Once finished, he left everything he had set aside on his desk in _plain view_. Maybe it would help.

He looked at his clock to see that it was nearly midnight. He glanced out the window and decided he'd go for a fly.

With a flashpoint of phoenix fire, his room at Number _4_ Privet Drive was empty.

* * *

The peaceful night air was cut with the sound of crying and shouting. 

Dudley's strong voice said, "Piers, stop it man!"

"Fuck off, D.," Piers sneered in anger as he glared at his friend. "What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

Harry flew over the conflict below at the edge of the park when he heard the painful sobs of Piers' hapless victim. He landed within a coppice of trees in a neighboring yard and transformed. He approached in the darkness.

Dudley, disgruntled and puffed up with defensiveness said, "I don't have anything wrong with me. I just want you to back off and leave Evans alone."

Mark Evens lay on his side, clutching his stomach and whimpering as the two older boys fought over him.

Piers reached pushed Dudley in anger and insisted, "Like hell, there's nothing wrong. Since when do you defend Evans? He's just another slimy little ponce."

"Piers, let it go. Let him go." Apparently Dudley wasn't put off by Piers' attitude.

Harry decided it was time to show himself. He stepped into the light and sneered at Piers. "Maybe . . . he needs to pick on somebody his own size." Harry's voice expressed his distain at the bully. He stepped closer in an act of challenge.

"Harry . . . "

"Don't worry, _Dudley_, I can handle him. Why don't you help Mark get home?"

Dudley swallowed as he studied his cousin, and then he nodded. He bent over to help Mark up. "Come on, Mark. What the hell are you doing out so late anyway?"

Mark said something incoherent as Dudley led him away.

Harry watched them only for a moment, and then turned his attention back to Piers. He smirked, and then thrust his hand forward.

Piers fell over. He didn't even know what had hit him.

Harry looked down at the bully and shook his head. He glanced around and saw they were alone. He smirked once more, and then reached down and touched Piers' shoulder . . .

In a flashpoint of fire the street was empty.

Harry stared at Piers as he lay on a chaise on his back patio. He shrugged and flashed back out; he had one more stop to make.

Harry flew around the house that he needed to visit once more as he waited for Dudley to leave. Finally, once he saw that his cousin making his way back to the scene of the earlier fight, Harry flashed silently into Mark Evan's room.

He frowned when he saw that the room was empty.

"Mark, how many times have I told you . . . " Mark's mum scolded him as she led him up the stairs to his room.

Harry stepped back into a corner shadow and disillusioned himself just before they entered.

"Mum, I already told you, I was late getting back from the movie with Drake. I left his house as soon as we got back." He groaned in pain as he landed on the bed.

"Let's get you out of those clothes, Mark."

"No, mum. I can do it. Goodnight."

Harry watched as Mrs. Evans had an inner argument with herself, and then finally gave in and turned to leave. "Goodnight, Mark." She closed the door softly behind her.

Mark moaned in pain once she had left, curled up tightly into a ball, and closed his eyes in an effort to forget the fight.

Harry studied him from his corner, and then with a gentle wave of his disillusioned hand--peaceful slumber settled over Mark. He stepped from his corner and moved to the bed. Harry reached out and gently began to straighten Mark out to lay on his back stretched out to his full height. Once he had him lying flat, Harry began to work on his injuries and pain.

Mark's face had several bad cuts and his right eye was beginning to blacken under swollen skin. Harry made fast work of the facial injuries. A simple touch of his fingers cleared them away.

He could sense where Mark was hurt even if it didn't show up on his outward features. He frowned as his hand did a scan above Mark's stomach.

A deep scowl passed over his face, and then he took a deep breath and placed his hands on the unseen injury. It was a good thing he had decided to stop by and check up on Mark, his spleen had been damaged. If he had been taken to the hospital it most likely would have been removed. Harry swallowed bitter anger as he realized that Mark was in greater pain then he had let on to everyone.

Harry finished up with a quick scan over the rest of Mark. He would be fine now. He stepped back from the bed and flashed back to Piers lying on the chaise on his patio.

Harry stood in the dark and studied the bully as he tried to figure out what he should do. He seriously contemplated waking him up and pummeling him, but decided that that wasn't a very good idea. He tipped his head and came up with a solution to his dilemma. In a flashpoint of phoenix fire the patio at the Polkiss residence simply had one resident . . .

Piers rolled over in his sleep and reached up and scratched his _purple_ hair.

_**TBC?**_

* * *

AN1: _Famous Fire Eaters_; Think about Harry under his invisibility cloak Christmas, SS in the Restricted Section looking for information about Nicholas Flamel. Anyway, here again, I could not resist. Oh, what a tangled web we weave. 

If you are interested in reading more about Harry in his Shadow Phoenix form, check out my fic, _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_.

More on Draco, Dudley and Piers can be found in my series of drabbles, _Draco v Piers_.

Thanks for reading . . .

_(LL sneaks in tightens and edits just a bit 1-16-08)_

****

**_Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL  
_**

* * *

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Ballistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either. 


	3. Nimbus: The Crown of My Enemy

AN: **Please Note; WARNING**, this short fic contains implied SLASH. Rated M/R.

After much personal debate I decided to load this segment here rather than as a stand alone. It takes place in Harry's Sixth year and is strictly from **Harry's POV**. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

* * *

_**Nimbus; The Crown of My Enemy . . .**_

_Do you suppose that I am the only one? The only one who sees?_

_Sure, I've heard what they all say . . ._

"He's a sex god . . . "

"Did you know he can . . . ?"

"Saturday, yeah, at Hogsmeade . . . "

_No. I realize that I am not the only one; but . . ._

_Do they notice the way that you walk into a room and then suddenly the space is too small to contain you?_

_Or is that just me? You know, when we are in the same room?_

_The Transfiguration classroom . . . the simple wave of your wand stills my heart._

_Potions . . . even Snape with his fervor of billowing robes doesn't fit._

_The Great Hall . . ._

_When you stride to your table and step in front of the blazing fire, its flames are diminished by your power._

_Thus my fear._

_Do you diminish me? My fire?_

_Heat escalates within me when you walk by in the Charms corridor . . ._

You sneer at me and then say, "Move it, Potter."

Your shoulder shoves against mine . . .

_Did you feel that?_

_I did_. _What is this, if not some form of anguish on my part?_

My enemy.

_Is that truly who you are? I only ask because sometimes I see . . ._

_Unexpected kindness expressed when you helped Luna after she had a visionary episode . . ._

_No one else saw._

_In Potions, you passed a message to Justin, unseen by Snape. Justin got the answer to his question right and Snape was none the wiser of your covert assistance._

_No one else saw._

_You shared a look with the headmaster as you made your way to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall._

_Even then . . . no one else saw._

My breath hitches as you lock your gaze with me across the infinite space between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

_"You would do well in Slytherin . . . "_ That voice rings out through my head as you arch beautiful blond brow at me--across the infinite space between us. Your tongue comes out to lick your lip.

_I've heard . . . nah._

_My mind comes back to Choice . . ._

_A tiny little choice. We make them everyday, every moment. Which way will we turn? What are the ramifications of our choices?_

_"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?"_

_"I was just wondering if you put me in the right house?"_

_" . . . I stand by what I said; you would have done well in Slytherin."_

"You're wrong."

All of that happened before I knew. Choices made without proper insight. I drop my gaze from your intensely powerful sterling cauldrons of emotion and look down at my steak and kidney pie. Memory come flooding back . . .

_Ron and I were walking under the expanded invisibility cloak carrying a midnight snack up to the common room to share with the other Phoenix Angels when the Marauders' Map suddenly began to make strange changes that we had never seen before on its pages. At this time we had been using our favorite tool for mischief making for slightly more than three years. _

_The lines on the map showed a whole new area of Hogwarts just off of the infamous 3rd floor corridor. Driven by curiosity, or so we thought, we became distracted from our errand to gather and deliver food. Yes, even Ron, wanted to go investigate these strange new changes. Imagine our surprise when we encountered a life size portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin in the space previously occupied by the door to Fluffy's room._

_In his surprise, Ron dropped one of the éclairs on the floor making an incredible mess. Splat sounds combined with his own _arrgh_ of frustration at being covered with his favorite cream filling filled the corridor. _

_"Who goes there?" Godric Gryffindor asked the éclair. _

_I was so surprised that I removed the hood of our cloak with an ear wide grin and arched brow. "Oh come on, how cliché can you get, sir?"_

_Salazar's grin in response was alarmingly familiar to me but I became distracted by him turning to his companion and hissing with amusement, "He is ssssooo correct, Griff."_

_I turned to Ron to see if he noticed the same thing that I did only to see by his expression that indeed he did._

_How do you suppose that after almost 1000 years, I would find myself face to face with two faces so close in their appearance to my own? Salazar's emerald green eyes and grin were so uncanny that I found myself questioning my maternal family tree again. That was not the full picture however, because the messy black locks upon Godric's head in combination with his strong jaw line framed the green eyes and Salazar grin upon my own face._

Who goes there, indeed.

_"I am Harry James Potter," I answered, "and my companion is Ronald Bilius Weasley. May I ask why your portrait has been previously unseen by either of us, sirs? Perhaps you are just another secret of our venerated Headmaster Dumbledore? We have both been in this corridor before and your portrait was not here."_

_"We can only be seen by our own heirs and anyone accompanying them," answered Godric Gryffindor. "We have only just been moved back to this location after a 100 year hiatus. __How is it that you can be our heir? Where do our sangraal lines merge?" Godric Gryffindor asked as he drew his sword._

_"I'm sorry sir," I told him apologetically, "I cannot give you an answer." Just as I finished speaking, the magic of the castle gave me a gift. In midair Godric's sword and Salazar's dagger appeared hovering right before my eyes. _

_My next question was directed to Ron. "I thought we have always been told that Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, was everyone right in second year?" _

I come back from that whirlwind of memory and push my food around on my plate. I have no appetite. Perhaps the sorting hat had been right all along?

What will come of this deep angst I feel? Something rises up within me as I try to force the issue down. _You can't feel that way, Potter_, I tell myself as I shift my position on the bench beneath me.

Exquisite rising of torturous sensations . . .

I raise my gaze to see you laughing with Crabbe. The sound carries across the Great Hall. Music to caress my being. How can this be?

My enemy.

A flash of sunlight comes through the window behind you as a cloud moves aside to allow illumination . . .

Illumination in the form of your shining nimbus . . .

_My enemy_.

Damn, and no one else saw . . . only me with my hidden angst and passion. I rise and leave the Great Hall. Expressions of my heated passion must be hidden.

I push the door to the boys bathroom open. Alone. Black and green flames engulf me as I seek anguished release . . .

Within an impulse of wind your vision comes to me . . .

Nimbus; the crown of my enemy.

I cry out with longing as physical release sets me free . . . _temporary appeasement_.

* * *

AN: The flashback is from Chapter Two of _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. This was just a very short drabble that needed to be expressed. The note passed to Justin is just used here as an act of uncharacteristic behavior from Harry's POV. In my fic _Beauty_, Justin is friends with Blaise Zabini. Harry would not know this at this time. Thanks for reading. Blessings. LL 

_**Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL**_

_**Review Responses - I was surprised to find two reviews for Segment Two when I checked my email. I hope these appear here so that you can catch them. LL**_

**Rachy**; I can't believe that I uploaded this new segment (#3) and went to check my email because I am still trying to figure out why I get a notice that my story has been updated - only to find two reviews. Imagine my surprise:grin: Thanks Much. _Beauty in Perfection_ will be updated soon. Blessings. LL

**Phoenix2005;**Thanks for reviewing. :grin: Purple hair? I thought Piers got off easy. Harry could have put him in a tree for the the night or . . . just kidding. I admit that I tend to abuse poor Piers. The Marauder came out in Harry during that moment. Thanks for reviewing so quickly. Blessings. LL

_(LL sneaking in to tighten and edit 1-16-08 ;o)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Ballistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either.


	4. Talent for Trouble

AN: **Please Note; WARNING**, this short fic contains implied SLASH. Rated M/R.

This is from **Harry's POV**. Enjoy. Blessings. LL

* * *

**_Birthday,_** **_Black Feathers & Night Flight  
Presented by: imLittleLily_**

**_Talent for Trouble . . . _**

_Harry hitched his breath silently and moved stealthily, backing up against the wall. _

_Draco Malfoy walked by him - unaware of his presence. _

_Harry bit his lip. The blond Prefect was on his rounds and served to be a road block between Harry and the corridor to the kitchens._

_He watched as Malfoy stopped. His head turned, sterling eyes glistening in the darkness, and scanned the corridor. He reached for his wand._

_Harry realized Malfoy must have sensed his presence._

_"I know you're here, Potter."_

_Harry held himself against the wall, hoping if he didn't respond, then Malfoy would give up._

_"Potter," he said with authority, "you need to show yourself because I _know_ you're here."_

_Harry stubbornly refused to move._

_Malfoy began to walk in his direction, pointing his wand straight at Harry's heart. "You're most likely disillusioned or perhaps under an invisibility cloak?" Malfoy drawled casually, approaching Harry._

_Harry glared from beneath his cloak._

_"Potter," Draco's voice still drawled yet it seemed to suddenly have a different inflection to it. It came out smoothly--almost as if it slid across ice. _

_Harry felt a sudden chill go down his spine. He shivered. Then he experienced surprise of a great magnitude._

_Harry found himself stunned to come to the realization that Malfoy stood right in front of him. Even in the darkened corridor, he could see into his sterling orbs. He stared. "How does he know I'm here?"_

_Malfoy smirked. "You certainly have a talent for trouble, Potter. Out after curfew and you think you can pull one over on a very perceptive Prefect."_

_Harry still didn't move._

_Malfoy quirked a brow, tilting his head to the side. "Still refuse to show yourself? Perhaps I should report you. Detention with Filch or Snape sounds so rewarding for you."_

_Harry held his breath as he studied Malfoy's face so close to him. Slowly he raised his hand and pushed the hood of his invisibility cloak off of his head. He swallowed as his gaze studied Malfoy's reaction._

_Malfoy smirked and then moved even closer to him. _

_Harry felt his coolness. It seemed to surround him. His mind struggled with the closeness of his rival. His body had its usual reaction of late; one he truly did not appreciate. He reached up and pushed Malfoy away from him. "Back off, Malfoy." His anger combined with their close proximity heated him to his very core. He hissed in response to his emotions and also at his silent yet very potent physical reaction to Malfoy's close ness._

_Malfoy smirked and moved closer again. "Detention, Potter. It gives me so much pleasure to assign you to Professor Snape for detention." Malfoy took another step, returning to his former position. He studied Harry's face, and then he sent his gaze lower. He smirked at the Weasley jumper which could now be seen in the neck opening of the cloak._

_"Interesting . . . " Malfoy allowed his voice to trail off as his gaze rested on Harry's throat. _

_Harry could feel his pulse rampaging as Malfoy's gaze stopped on his neck. He hissed in anger and attempted to push past the Slytherin Prefect._

_Malfoy's hand stopped him as he reached up and put his hand on Harry's chest. He quirked a smooth blond brow. He purred, "Scared, Potter?"_

_Harry could feel Malfoy's coolness as he breathed in his scent. He glared and said fiercely, "You wish, Malfoy."_

_Malfoy leaned in, face closer to Harry's ear. _

_Harry shivered again as he pulled away only to find himself against the stone wall behind him._

_Malfoy seemed to take a breath, and then he whispered into Harry's ear, "Then why is your heart . . . " his fingers moved in a sensuous caress across Harry's heart, " . . . racing . . . ?" _

_Harry inhaled sharply as the subtle move of Malfoy's fingers brought about a rise in his body temperature and a reactionary tightening in his jeans. He thought, Glad Malfoy can't see that. In an expression of his anger he roared, "Fuck off, Malfoy, I'm leaving."_

_Malfoy smirked, and then thrust Harry against the wall roughly and pressed his body to him. He purred into his ear with a cool breath, "Not yet, Potter." He blew his cool breath across Harry as sterling eyes delved into his, and then he continued, "I think we should talk about what you have in your pocket." He moved his hips in a powerful thrust, and then sent his tongue out to flick across Harry's neck--just over his racing pulse._

_Harry moaned deep from within. He could feel Malfoy's smirk against his neck as his enemy's hands sought to free him from his invisibility cloak. He hissed as teeth grazed his neck and cool hands finally found his heated flesh beneath his jumper. His breathing became ragged as he responded by grasping the silk on Malfoy's head. He banged his head back against the stone wall and pulled Malfoy's mouth to his throat pressuring him to devour him. His hips thrust against his enemy as he moaned out in need._

_Icy hot friction . . . _

_Malfoy's cool hands worked to free him from his jeans. He hissed heatedly as coolness surrounded his head . . . _

"Oh fuck!" Harry said as he woke up with a fierce gasp as the sensation of cool lips engulfed him and he released his seed within. He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling over his bed. His breathing was still ragged and raging as he reached down and felt his now softened and sated cock.

He sighed. Why the hell was he dreaming about Malfoy? He closed his eyes and tried to revisit his dream and see it from a different perspective. He swallowed. He couldn't. Not unless _taking_ Malfoy was a different perspective. He reached over to his night stand, picked up his wand and performed a cleansing spell. After replacing his wand on the nightstand, he rolled over and vaguely wondered why he had not burst into flames when he had been so aroused. His eyes closed and he went back to sleep.

* * *

Breakfast that morning in the Great Hall was accentuated by everyone's excitement. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and all of the students looked forward to the much needed break from classes and homework. 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and pushed his food around on his plate. He was still thinking about the dream he had had about Malfoy. He swallowed his frustration and took a bite of his sausage. Just as he sank his teeth into the flavorful meat his eyes rose to see Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, walk into the hall. Harry bit his lip, and then chewed thoughtfully on his sausage. He watched Malfoy as he crossed to his seat ,and then sat down.

Malfoy's eyes met his across the gulf that separated them.

Harry held his gaze.

Malfoy's brow rose, then he turned to Zabini and started laughing at something the other Slytherin said.

Harry swallowed his sausage, and then turned his attention to his friends.

"Harry," Ron asked, "you are going into Hogsmeade today, aren't you?"

Harry nodded, and then he grinned. "The twins wanted me to go to Zonko's because they heard a rumor they have some really cool new products. They want me to check out the competition. Didn't they ask you to do the same?"

Ron nodded, and then said through his eggs, "Yh, omthin bout fur dogs."

Harry snorted at his friend's attempt to talk with his mouth full.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, will you ever learn to not talk with your mouth full?"

Ron swallowed and shook his head. "Multitasking." He then took a large bite of his sausage and frowned across the hall at the Slytherin table.

Harry turned to see that several Slytherin's and Justin Finch-Fletchley were in the midst of a playful duel. He shook his head and asked, "Why do you suppose Justin hangs around with Slytherins? Doesn't he know?"

Ron shrugged. "There's no accounting for taste. I heard a rumor that he was dating Zabini, but then Lavender told me they're just friends."

Harry gazed at Zabini, studying him. He was good looking; yet, Harry couldn't help but think that . . . _Don't go there, Potter_, he thought , sending his gaze back to the Slytherin Prince. His breath hitched as he felt Malfoy's laugher travel across the hall to him. He frowned at the sensation and squirmed on his seat.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry turned to Ron and shrugged vaguely. "Nothing," he said. "I was just wondering about them, is all."

Ron emptied his pumpkin juice, shook his head and plonked the goblet on the table. "Why wonder? They're just a bunch of snakes and if Finch-Fletchley wants to be one, then let him. You done? We can go if you are."

Harry nodded and stood. He wasn't really hungry anyway.

* * *

Hogsmeade was fun that day. Harry enjoyed the time he spent with his friends. They went to Zonko's and checked out the new products. One item in particular interested them. Harry bought several of the new chocolates. _Chocolate Dragon Eggs_, _LighterSide Chocolate_ which was actually white chocolate blended with milk chocolate and made you float above the ground. The feature product of the day was the _Chocolates to Give a Dog--_eating it would result in the person turning into a shaggy looking dog. 

It wasn't until they were back at Hogwarts and going down to dinner that Harry had another encounter with Malfoy, this time in the real world.

He had told Neville and Ron to go on without him because he needed to stop off in the loo. He pushed the door of the boy's Prefect bathroom open. It was the closest, so he rationalized within his mind that it was simply more convenient. After all he had done it before. As he stepped into the room his eyes locked with sterling cauldrons--Draco Malfoy. He stopped in mid-stride.

"_Potter._" Malfoy sneered at him.

Harry decided to play it cool. He nodded to Malfoy and headed into the nearest stall. Since Malfoy was here, he definitely wanted privacy. He closed the stall door and slid the lock in place. He tried to steady his heart rate as he proceeded to turn to the toilet and open his fly. He gritted his teeth as Malfoy's voice came to him from the other side of the door.

"_Potter_, you are not a Prefect. That means that you can't use the Prefect's bathroom."

Harry proceeded to piss and said in a sing song voice, "I'm busy, Malfoy." He was grateful that he had made it into the stall before he had felt the reaction Malfoy always had on him anymore. He sighed as he finished and shook himself before tucking in and closing his fly. He bit his lip and wondered what would happen once he stepped on the other side of the door. He gave himself a mental shrug and opened the door. He allowed his eyes to meet Malfoy's angry eyes and fierce countenance. He shrugged at him and made his way to the sink to clean up.

"_Potter_."

Harry loaded up his hands with soap, and then looked at Malfoy once more; this time in the reflection of the mirror. "You don't have to make a big deal out of it, Malfoy. This bathroom just happened to be the convenient one." He couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy liked saying his name. It seemed to come out with the same inflection that Professor Snape used.

Malfoy snarled. "How did you know the password? I suppose that goon Weasley told you?"

Harry smirked as he thought of Ron as being a goon in comparison to Crabbe and Goyle. He finished rinsing the soap off of his hands before he replied. "Ron didn't tell me. It would be sadly disappointing to my father if I couldn't figure some way into the Prefect's bathroom on my own." He turned to Malfoy and noticed that he had snarled when Harry had said father. He shrugged once more , dried his hands, and then he turned to leave. Before he had gone two steps he came nose to nose with Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy's anger was palpable.

It journeyed in waves over Harry. He felt the coldness radiating from Malfoy and shook his head. A quick side step---

Draco Malfoy, Ice Prince of Slytherin, made a move that could only be of Muggle origin. His foot had come around and his hands flashed so fast that Harry was startled doubly because of the unexpectedness of such a martial arts move coming from the pureblood wizard.

Shock overwhelmed Harry. Somehow he had ended up flat on his back looking up into Malfoy's angry eyes--eyes edged with triumph.

"What now, Potter?" Malfoy smirked down at him and pushed his forearm tighter onto Harry's chest.

Harry looked up into Malfoy's eyes and hissed in anger. He made his own move and slid free. Wands came out and jinxes began to fly. Angry voices echoed from the walls of the bathroom.

Colored lights from the various jinxes gave the bathroom an eerie sense as damage mounted because of deflected spells.

"Ferret face!"

"Scarhead!"

Just as Harry deflected yet another of Malfoy's jinxes, the door to the Prefect's bathroom opened and admitted . . . Professor Snape.

_Oops_ . . .

Especially since the jinx that Harry deflected hit him squarely in the chest.

Draco Malfoy's eyes grew round as he looked upon his godfather and professor.

Professor Snape now sported bright Slytherin green and silver wings.

Harry shivered when he saw Snape's anger. "Sir," he said heatedly, "Malfoy threw that jinx at me, I was only deflecting it." He waited for Professor Snape to explode.

"Professor," Malfoy said, "I told Potter he wasn't allowed to use the Prefect's bathroom." He scowled at Harry. "We argued because he refused to tell me how he got the password."

Professor Snape glared at Harry first, and then slid his glare to Draco. He took a deep breath and asked, "And just what happened the last time you cast this jinx, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco bit his lip. "You almost didn't fix it, sir. I think I can get it on the first try."

Black obsidian eyes glared at him as Draco raised his wand and said the counter jinx. It worked the first try, like a charm.

Professor Snape shrugged his shoulders in relief of the weight of large wings, and then reached for the door. "Both of you follow me to the Headmaster's office." He stood aside and waited for them to pass. Before he exited the bathroom, Professor Snape surveyed the damage created by them, and then he snorted. He led the way to the Dumbledore's office wearing an aura of great anticipation of getting the boy-who-lived into trouble.

* * *

Harry followed the potions master up one flight of stairs into the corridor outside of the Headmaster's office. He caught a glimpse of a green cloak in one of the portraits as he passed it. He frowned and picked up his pace. As he passed Professor Snape he simply ignored the frown he was given and continued forward to the gargoyle. Once there, he said the password and started up the stairs before Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape had even arrived there. 

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in, Harry."

He entered and made his way to the front of the desk where Professor Dumbledore was looking over some parchments.

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his ministry missives and studied Harry closely. "Was it necessary to wreck havoc on the Prefect's bathroom, Harry?"

Harry snorted. "I had help, sir."

Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy entered the office just as Harry spoke. He ignored them.

Professor Snape snarled and stepped into the conversation. "He does not belong in the Prefect's bathroom, sir. Once again he bludgeons the rules we have here at Hogwarts."

Harry purposefully ignored the portrait over the headmaster's desk where his ancestor stood shaking his head. Harry wondered if other students had ever suffered the humiliation of family being present when they were in trouble with the current headmaster. He frowned as he realized that Phineas Nigellus was present for this lecture.

_Well, that answers my question_. He cleared his throat. "It was the closest bathroom, sir. I had to go bad."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes in response and spoke up. "He wouldn't tell me how he knew the password, sir. We ended up dueling. He threw the first jinx."

Harry glared at him and hissed angrily."And you attacked me physically . . . _first_."

Albus Dumbledore's brows rose at that and looked at Draco Malfoy over his spectacles. "Is this true, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed, and then he nodded. "Yes, sir. I was trying to get him to tell me who gave him access to the bathroom. If Weasley gave him the password, he is in violation of Prefect rules, sir."

"I know the rules, Mr. Malfoy, having written many of them myself." He turned to Harry and arched a brow, and gazed over his moon-shaped spectacles. "Harry?"

Harry studied him, and then he looked down at the desk. He couldn't exactly tell him the truth of how he knew the password. He set his jaw in stubborn mode and continued glaring at the desk top.

"Harry," the headmaster said, "I realize you may not wish to get young Mr. Weasley into trouble, but you must tell me if he is who you learned the password from." He studied Harry closely as he waited for an answer.

Harry inhaled and finally raised his eyes to the headmaster's and shook his head. "No sir. Ron _did not_ tell me the password."

"_Liar_," Malfoy said under his breath.

Professor Snape glared and insisted, "Surely, you don't believe him, sir."

"Harry," he asked, "how is it that you know the password?"

Harry glanced up at the portrait over the headmaster's head and bit his lip. His eyes met Salazar Slytherin's. He looked back down to Albus Dumbledore. "Well sir," he paused, debating in his head exactly how he wanted to answer. "It's like when I come up here. I just guess, and then I seem to find the right password. I suppose I am good at figuring out passwords, it's like a game." He shrugged and looked at the headmaster willing him to believe him.

Albus Dumbledore studied him closely for a moment, then sighed as he leaned forward and steepled his fingers. "I am afraid that I must give you both detentions . . . "

"But sir . . . " Malfoy frowned. "He was breaking the rules."

Professor Snape stepped forward and insisted. "Draco was merely attempting to carry out his duties as a Prefect. It was Potter who complicated the issue by refusing to divulge his source."

Harry shook his head at both of them and turned his focus back to the headmaster. "I understand why you're giving me detention, sir. Malfoy did attack me and I think he should get detention also."

Albus looked at the three combatants, yes; he included Severus in that category and said firmly, "Harry, you and Mr. Malfoy will serve detention together. Madame Pomfrey has some need of assistance in moving some of the hospital ward furnature. I will tell her you are available and no magic may be used. You will serve until she tells me you have both finished your task. I will also be taking 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. That will be all. You are dismissed."

Harry nodded.

Draco scowled, and then nodded with resignation.

Professor Snape glared at Harry, and then nodded at the Headmaster and turned to leave the office in a billow of robes.

Harry stayed behind for a few moments. He hesitated, and then he said, "Sir?"

Albus Dumbledore looked up at Harry and asked, "Yes, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip as he wondered if he should ask the headmaster his question. He had noticed Malfoy and the professor had shared a covert look just before Malfoy's exit. He'd noticed that exchange of looks between them before. Whether to ask about it was the question in Harry's mind. He frowned as he continued to chew his lip in thought.

"Harry, is there something bothering you?"

Harry finally said, "No sir." He gave the headmaster a vague shrug and turned to leave his office.

Harry stepped past the gargoyle and stopped when he noticed Malfoy and Professor Snape talking at the end of the corridor. He inhaled sharply as the early evening moon cast its beam through a window onto Malfoy's hair. He swallowed and turned his gaze away. This wasn't the first time he was drawn to the sight of his enemy's hair when light reflected off of it.

_Nimbus_ . . .

That's what it was. His enemy's crowning glory. He turned and made his way to the Lion's Den. He would spend the rest of the dinner hour alone contemplating his frustration and Malfoy's nimbus. He stepped around the corner and once he was sure he was alone he flashed into his sanctuary to face the scolding discipline of his ancestors.

_**TBC?**_

* * *

AN: This series of events occurs after Draco's realization of his feelings for Harry. Harry of course has no idea of Draco's interest. The Prefect bathroom scene was a culmination of Draco's frustration. 

I think I should mention here that Justin's friendship with Blaise Zabini is introduced in my fic; _Beauty in Perfection; Stand by Me_. I am merely carrying this aspect over from the fic.

Thank you to **DemonRogue**, **Rachy** and **Phoenix2005** for your reviews. Thanks much. Blessings. LL

_(LL sneaking in tightening and editing just a bit 1-16-8 ;o)_

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

* * *

_**Blanket Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. This disclaimer is meant to be effective throughout this whole fic. Where mentioned it also includes Pepsi, India Spice Tea and the Psycho Ballistics Delta .68 and last but not least, the _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ book series. Use of these names is solely for entertainment purposes and isn't an endorsement of the product. I am making no money from them either. 


End file.
